


Gay Bar! (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Category: Saturday Night Live, Weekend Update (SNL)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: AO3's hottest vid is GAY BAR. This vid has everything: clips, editing, a song by Electric Six, homoerotic text, Ben Affleck in a supporting role, ANDERSON COOPER GETTING PUNCHED?, and could that be acclaimed club kid Stefon Zolesky?! No! It's comedian Bill Hader constantly losing his shit over last-minute script changes! So if you're John Mulaney, or you just like watching white male comedians make out, this is the vid for you.
Relationships: Seth Meyers/Stefon
Comments: 18
Kudos: 96





	Gay Bar! (vid)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/gifts).



> I have no idea why the idea of a Stefon vid seized me in this, the year of our lord 2020, but thank you to what_alchemy for the song and Bill Hader enthusiasm.

Song: "Gay Bar" by Electric Six  
Source: Saturday Night Live (primarily Weekend Update), one clip from Late Night with Seth Meyers.  
Download: [right-click and save.](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/sweetestdrain_gaybar.mp4)


End file.
